pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Province
Moonlight Province is the only province located in Yzlude Island. The city is located at west while the more rural part of the province is in the east, both parts of the province is divided by a river, so a bridge is built there. The city is named Rune City, while the province is named Averia Town. The province has been named as it is because here you can see stars very clearly into the night sky, also the moonlight appears so pure. And when it is a full moon, you could see it as if it was magnified thrice. The province boasts of its nightlife as if you chose to stargaze, there are many spots, and if you choose to enjoy and party, there are a lot of clubs and bars in town. Places of Interest The Spear of the Thundegod It is an old lighthouse at the far end of the island. It is said that the lighthouse was as old as the province itself. It is off limits to most people. The people once dubbed it as the Spear of the Thundergod, as for all over the years strange lights emit from it. It also attracts lightning, even on sunny days. Soon it is revealed that a Raikou was in there. After the Raikou was captured by Elli, the old lighthouse was soon infested by Ghost-type pokemons. Padova Mountain A mountain within a walking distance from Rune City, this mountain is just separated from town by a river, and could be reached by a bridge. The mountain itself attracts many tourist, and most of them seeks to get to the top, it is rumored that in its peak is a very powerful pokemon. But climbing the mountain itself is a great challenge, there are alot of Rock-type and Ground-type Pokemon, and some of them are very aggressive. As you get nearer to the peak, the mist gets really thick and it is very hard to climb. Seville Manor The Seville Manor is home to the richest family in Moonlight Province. It is where Elli grew up. It is located near the rural part of the province. It can easily be identified as the most beautiful and the widest structure in the province. The Manor is accessible by driving a distance from the city, to the bridge then to the manor's gates, which is not that far from the house, but will take a long time if you would walk. The manor is somewhat elevated so it would give you a great view of almost around the island. Rune Academy An academy that is located in the heart of the city. Moonlight Pokemon Centers There are two Pokemon Centers in Moonlight Province, one in the City of Rune, while the other one is in the heart of Averia Town. Triessa Forest The forest that spreads throughout the island, it may appear as it was divided, but in reality, it is just one. Here many Pokemon lives, it is also accessible to all, except for the deeper parts, where Pokemons get wilder. There are news that said that a lot of adventurers who ventured deep into the forest didn't return. Rune Shopping Mall Moonlight Docks Moonlight Airfield Averia Ranch Demographics The province is home to more or less 2,500 people. Trivia Category:Locations